Liquid crystal display devices having liquid crystal elements are often used in display devices which are reduced in thickness and weight (so-called flat panel displays). Among liquid crystal display devices, reflective liquid crystal display devices which perform display by reflecting incident external light do not need light sources such as backlights and are thus easily reduced in thickness and weight, so that power consumption can be reduced.
However, reflective liquid crystal display devices which utilize natural light as light sources have a problem in that the amount of emitted light of the display devices does not reach half the amount of the natural light because optical members such as polarizing plates absorb the natural light.
In view of the problem, a reflective liquid crystal display device has been disclosed in which a display electrode reflecting light has a depression and a projection so as to increase the intensity of the reflected light (for example, see Patent Document 1).